With the development of network technologies, online games are more and more popular. A user may play games with others by using a distributed system. Currently, there are various kinds of chess and card online games, such as Blackjack, and Texas HoldEm Poker, etc. A manner of simulating dealing cards in these games is as follows: ordering randomly all the cards by server software by using a set of random algorithms, and then dealing the cards to each player in turn.
However, the inventor found that in such a manner, a user has no right to select the cards of his own, and the random algorithms used by the server software cannot ensure the absolute randomness of the card dealing. Hence, current online games cannot ensure the fairness.